


Isn't It a Pity

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [40]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: As the band and its friendships fall apart, Paul wonders if the damage can ever be repaired—and if anyone would even want to repair it.
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Isn't It a Pity

Paul closed his eyes and sighed. Another depressing day was over, and who knew how many remained. The band’s days were obviously numbered; Paul would just make the most of what was left.

But god, it was hard.

He stood to leave the studio—then stiffened when he saw George. George’s eyes were cold, and Paul braced himself for another outburst.

Until George’s gaze softened. And he wrapped his arms around Paul.

Paul froze as George held him, not letting him slip away. As George’s arms started shaking, Paul finally returned the hug.

He wouldn’t let George slip away either.


End file.
